


Vibrations

by sleep



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rossum's Trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep/pseuds/sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus walks around with a vibrator inside his irreducible form's valve all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Rodimus has yellow hands. Drift has black hands. These are things I had to look up.  
> Anyway yes I wanted to write some porn with these three. Threesome at the end. This is not really related to the other fics I have written with them.  
> I hate writing summaries. I hate thinking up titles.  
> I hope you like it!

”Do I _have_ to do this?” Minimus Ambus stared uncertainly at the selection of vibrators Rodimus held in his hand when he approached him, making the mech halt on his way. Minimus was starting to regret even entertaining the idea so far.  
  
“Well, no. You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, of course.” Drift smiled from where he sat beside him. The white mech was much taller than him at the moment, but his presence brought no fear, no discomfort.  
  
His lack of negative reactions to the formerly terrible – in the worst, most terrifying sense – Decepticon had startled him when he at first had noticed it. But after a while he got used to the change, and now the swordsmech’s presence was almost comforting. Calming. Drift would probably attribute it to his aura, or something among those lines.  
  
Minimus Ambus stared at the two mechs he had come to trust, come to _like_ , and sighed. It was a ridiculous situation from the very start. Rodimus had said something ludicrous absentmindedly – something about the Magnus armour – and before he knew it, the conversation had shifted to... To this. To Drift supportively sitting beside Minimus Ambus – in irreducible form – while Rodimus presented a choice selection from his cache of interfacing-toys.  The other mechs were waiting for him to say something.  
  
“It’s... unprofessional.” Which it was, but it was more that it was embarrassing – especially if anyone found out – and that he never had done something like it before. And most certainly not just before his shift started.  
  
“Okay.” Rodimus nodded. “So you don’t want to do it. That’s fine.” Minimus had almost hoped he would argue against him. Getting convinced by Rodimus would have been easier.  
  
“Yes. I mean no. I mean...” He could feel his faceplates heating up. “Oh, slag it. Okay. Do it. I can just remove it before the time is up if I want to.” It was not like anyone would find out. He hoped.  
  
His panel snapped back, baring his valve. Drift stared with interest as Rodimus stared from the valve to his heap of vibrators. The amount of attention directed at his equipment was embarrassing, but fortunately, Rodimus soon decided on one of the toys, handing the rest over to Drift for him to hold.  
  
Rodimus pulled out a container of lube from his subspace, and applied a generous amount to the toy. It was a regularly sized vibrator, maybe a bit on the smaller side, but that still meant that it was rather big for a small mech like Minimus Ambus. Rodimus took his sweet time inserting it, letting Minimus slowly get used to the girth, and it was soon painlessly stationed neatly within his valve, stretching nicely.  
  
Rodimus smiled at the blushing mech. “Now close your panel.”  
  
With the snap of the panel, the toy was trapped inside. It was a little uncomfortable just resting there, but he knew it would not last long. “Ready?”  
  
Minimus  Ambus nodded, bracing himself. Rodimus clicked on a small controller, and then the vibrator started vibrating. It felt... Nice, slowly arousing him, but without being intense enough that it would overcome his stern determination to remain professional while on duty.  
  
Taking on his armours was a hassle when he did it on his own, but with two temporarily taller mechs helping – or at least trying to help – they were quickly back on him. He could feel the vibrator vibrating inside his irreducible form, but there were no signs on the outside that anything special was going on. Good.  
  
The two other mechs – now smaller than him again - stared expectantly at him. Ultra Magnus took a few trying steps. He felt the vibrations, but he could move just fine. But, he noticed when he checked his chronometer, he was almost about to be late to his shift. “I have to go now. Duties waits for no one.”  
  
\--  
  
Everything went fine for a long time. It even went well after Rodimus used his remote a few times to make the vibrator go faster. It went well until it was too late, when Ultra Magnus realized that the fully integrated Magnus-armour works both ways; he could feel anything happening to it, and when he was wearing it, he could feel anything happening to his inner body, through the armour.  
  
Ultra Magnus felt lubricants – and a little pre-transfluid – start pooling up in the suit’s valve, the empty interfacing equipment feeling the vibrations from his actual valve, like phantom-pleasure. He shivered as he suppressed the arousal. He was still on duty. He had to remain decent.  
  
\--  
  
Word soon went around that Ultra Magnus was in an extra foul mood that day. He was frowning even more than usual, and he seemed on edge. Best to avoid him, they lest, lest you risk getting thrown into the brig for any minor misdeed.  
  
The crew avoiding him –and avoiding getting in trouble; a nice bonus – suited his tastes just fine. It was all he could do to pretend that he was not constantly on the edge of overloading, the vibrations from the toy rippling through his layers of armour, its faint hum resonating through him, so he could really go without any additional work.  
  
\--  
  
Ultra Magnus almost failed to recognize Drift when he met him in the hallway. His mind was preoccupied by other things – things Drift partially was to blame for – but he felt he should have recognized him anyway. His HUD did, displaying the former Decepticon’s general information, the warning about future criminal activity, and one recent addition. The relationship he had entered with Rodimus and Drift was not exactly a _secret,_ but the additional line was only for him to know. A personal opinion of the white mech. He had grown more fond of the mech than seemed wise.  
  
Ultra Magnus apologized for not noticing him, but then Drift was tip-toeing while leaning against him, pressing a soft kiss on his lips, his hands resting on the broad, blue, chest. Ultra Magnus heldhis big hands around Drift’s back, supporting him while leaning down to meet his kiss. As soon as it had started the kiss broke, and they were both off to do other things, only a faint taste of the other remaining.  
  
\--  
  
The vibrator was on its highest setting. Rodimus said he could hear it when he leaned into Ultra Magnus’ chest, resting his head just outside the area where Minimus Ambus’ real body was. But Rodimus also said that he heard nothing unless he leaned in real close, so that was okay. Sort of.  
  
Ultra Magnus could hardly wait to get the toy out of him, but he would make it till the end of his shift. He had decided on that some time ago.  
  
Rodimus left a wet trail of kisses down the tall mech’s chest before leaving him, his faceplates heating to a blush regardless of the arousal he was suppressing.  
  
\--  
  
His shift eventually ended, and, in his opinion, not a moment too soon. Rodimus and Drift were waiting for him as he briskly walked towards Rodimus’ room, where they had decided to meet up. The armours were then stripped in quick succession – he would have to do something about the Magnus-armour’s valve, which was sloshing with lubricants, at a later time – leaving him exposed and panting, the vibrations now clearly audible.  
  
Minimus Ambus’ valve-panel snapped back by its own volition, given an escape to the lubricant that had collected there. The sticky fluids gushed out, releasing pressure and sullying his thighs. “Someone remove this thing from me. Please.” His voice was ragged and strained.  
  
Rodimus was all too happy to help, slickly working three fingers into the valve to get a hold of the vibrator. It vibrated its way out, and Minimus Ambus finally overloaded. His vocalizer garbled static as the charge he had been building up all day was released, and the transfluid splattered out – in larger amounts than his small frame warranted – onto Rodimus’ hand. The overload lasted a very short time, but it was more intense than any Minimus had had in ages.  
  
Then he faintly registered that there were rags, then in a blink he was clean, and the floor was clean, and he was standing on shaky feet, leaning on Drift’s steady thigh. Rodimus was speaking, but he must have offlined his audials at some point, because he could only see his mouth move. He reset his audials, and sound returned to him. “What was that?”  
  
“I said, are you up for another round tonight?” Rodimus was smiling that smile he smiled when he knew he would get what he wanted, one way or another.  
  
Minimus Ambus was tired, but that was okay. He knew the others could – would – do all the work. He supposed that was a way to show they cared. “Sure.”  
  
A set of small, tired, pedes made their way towards Rodimus’ sizable berth, followed by two unaffected sets. Minimus sat down, immediately slumping towards Drift’s tall frame, which sat down next to him. A series of clicks followed as interfacing equipments were bared.  
  
Drift reached his hand down to his valve, and started fingering himself. The two other mechs stared as he rubbed his nub, then parted his poofy lips, holding them apart to make it easier to watch. Drift slowly penetrated him self with one finger, then  two, coaxing lubricants so coat his valve, clearly putting on a show for the others.  
  
Drift’s audience’s optics were glued to his valve, the display sensual and arousing, almost a form of art on its own. “Drift.” Rodimus spoke in a quiet tone. “Are you going to tease us all night?”  
  
Drift laughed a little. “I suppose not.” He then removed his fingers, and laid down on the berth, spike and valve presented.  
  
Rodimus lifted Minimus Ambus up so he could position himself over the white mech’s spike, while the golden mech lined up with the prepped valve. Minimus Ambus was stretched and relaxed from having the vibrator inside him all day, and found no issue sliding down on the spike.  
  
Rodimus gently thrust into Drift, who moaned and jolted, in turn thrusting into Minimus’ valve. The green mech was too tired to ride Drift properly, but the other two took care of that. Drift thrust up in rhythm with Rodimus diving into him, making them move in a steady pattern.  
  
Minimus felt hands grasp around his chest, enveloping him almost completely, then Rodimus leaned forwards, his lips crashing into Drift’s. Rodimus then lifted Minimus up and down in time with his thrusts, deepening Drift’s movements. A pair of black servos joined the yellow ones, forming an embrace around the small mech, their owners still locked in a kiss above his head.  
  
The rhythm of lifting and lowering, of deep thrusts driving deeper and deeper, cycled like an unit until the three participants climaxed in unison, voices and bodies intertwined.  
  
Then spikes were pulled out and crotches cleaned, panels closed and lights turned off, and the three mechs found back to each other again, falling into recharge in a messy cuddle, too warm and with too many limbs, but safe, and together, and happy.


End file.
